


Accidents Happen

by Laughing_Fox



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dick Pics, Drunk Eren?, He was probably drunk, M/M, Modern AU, idek how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Fox/pseuds/Laughing_Fox
Summary: Eren sends a dick pick to his new boss - Levi AckermanOh boyOrThe one that leaves Levi severely disappointed





	Accidents Happen

The way Eren was feeling put the word 'mortified' to shame.

The mobile device in his hands felt like it was made of molten lava, as did his spine, the little green loading bar at the top inching closer and closer towards his inevitable doom.

The second the 'ping' of a successful message filtered through the air, a garbled mess of a horrified scream and groan tore from his throat followed by a thunk, clatter and a smash as his phone left his hand and skittered across the hardwood flooring straight into the wall, screen no doubt irreparably shattered.

Throwing himself back into his bed, the brunette, flung up the blankets and pillows around him, hoping that if he tried hard enough, he could suffocate himself in them.

What was it that warranted such a severe reaction?

Oh boy, am I glad you asked.

Eren Jaeger, everyone's favourite source of anger and entertainment had just sent a 'dick pic' to his new - unfortunately incredibly attractive- boss. World renowned (and feared), Levi Ackerman.

Hours passed and Eren didn't dare move from his spot, another ding from his phone at three in the morning signifying to the brunette that unfortunately, the lack of oxygen under the blankets had not yet killed him.

Begrudgingly rolling off the edge of his bed, he glared at the phone against the wall, the LED flashlight illuminating his shame with every message.

Sliding across the smooth flooring, he took his cause of death into his hand and punched in his pin, pure dread welling inside him at the message ID.

'Hot new creepy boss Ackerman'

He really needed to fix up the names in his contacts.

The three messages he was met with were simple.

'What is this?'

'Jaeger answer me'

'My office, now. Fully clothed, if so possible,'

\--

It took almost an hour for Eren to make it back to work, having to ride his bike in the black of night as all transport had already terminated at this point.

Flashing his badge to the desk security guard, he entered the first elevator on his left before mashing the button for all 24 floors.

Anything to drag out the time before his demise was well needed.

After nowhere near enough time, the elevator doors opened - for the floor he needed, this time - and he stepped out, waving his badge in front of the secretary outside of the large oak doors that led to Levi's office.

With a small chuckle and a click of a button, the red headed woman opened the door for him, a reassuring smile on her face - a sharp contrast from the 'deer in the headlights' thing Eren had going on.

The first thing he was met with the second the door behind him closed was the smell of white sage, the incense stick poised on the edge of Levi's desk.

'Took you long enough,'

Leaning back in a large chair - or perhaps it wasn't very large, it was hard to tell with the small stature of the man - Levi seemed to glare at Eren through the smoke that curled from the incense between them.

'Take a seat,'

Doing just that, Eren opened and closed his mouth like a fish, barely registering what it was Levi was doing as he poured wine - that smelled not too dissimilar from vinegar, in his mind - into a crystal wine glass before him.

'I'm sure you know why I called you here so early in the morning?'

'Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?'

There was really no other way for him to say it.

Now, Eren may not be the most attentive person alive, but it didn't take an idiot to notice the wine Levi was now pouring directly onto the table, his eyes wide and his jaw slack.

'... Accidentally?!'


End file.
